scratchpadvideofandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats
Rugrats was aired in 1991-2004. Characters Episodes Parodies #Rugrats/Dumbo #Rugrats/Fat Pizza #Rugrats/Thomas #Rugrats/TUGS #Rugrats/The Simpsons #Rugrats/Hero of The Rails #Rugrats/Wild Kratts #Rugrats/Theodore Tugboat #Rugrats/Bob the Builder #Rugrats/Scaredy Squirrel #Rugrats/Full House #Rugrats/South Park # Rugrats/The Great Mouse Detective # Rugrats/Yo Gabba Gabba! # Rugrats/Littlest Pet Shop #Rugrats/The Black Cauldron #Rugrats/Mr. Bean #Rugrats/Alvin and the Chipmunks #Rugrats/Codename: Kids Next Door #Rugrats/Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Rugrats/Angela Anaconda #Rugrats/Cubix: Robots For Everyone #Rugrats/Fanboy and Chum Chum #Rugrats/Xiaolin Showdown #Rugrats/Phineas and Ferb #Rugrats/Gree City: Gree Guy Slang #Rugrats/Family Guy #Rugrats/American Dad #Rugrats/Futurama #Rugrats/King of the Hill #Rugrats/Fairly Odd Parents #Rugrats/Kim Possible #Rugrats/Mario #Rugrats/Stuntman89 #Rugrats/Avengers #Rugrats/Ed, Edd and Eddy #Rugrats/Pingu #Rugrats/Sonic #Rugrats/Scooby Doo #Rugrats/Tom and Jerry #Rugrats/Dr. Seuss #Rugrats/Shining Time Station #Rugrats/Cats Don't Dance #Rugrats/Ice Age #Rugrats/Muppets #Rugrats/Garfield #Rugrats/Adventure Time (2010) #Rugrats/Horton Hears A Who #Rugrats/Cyberchase #Rugrats/VeggieTales #Rugrats/Blue's Clues #Rugrats/The Jungle Book #Rugrats/Winnie The Pooh # Rugrats/Sushi Pack #Rugrats/Mickey Mouse #Rugrats/Dexter's Laboratory #Rugrats/Sooty #Rugrats/Wallace and Gromit #Rugrats/The Little Engine That Could #Rugrats/Toy Story #Rugrats/Little Critter #Rugrats/Chicken Little #Rugrats/Rosie & Jim #Rugrats/Despicable Me #Rugrats/Teen Titans #Rugrats/Jariel Powell-Outlaw #Rugrats/Over the Hedge #Rugrats/Postman Pat #Rugrats/Fireman Sam #Rugrats/Bambi #Rugrats/The Lion King #Rugrats/Wall-E #Rugrats/Cars #Rugrats/Alice in Wonderland #Rugrats/Peter Pan #Rugrats/Tiny Toon Adventures #Rugrats/Johnny Test #Rugrats/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Rugrats/T.U.F.F. Puppy #Rugrats/Spongebob #Rugrats/Madagascar #Rugrats/Shrek #Rugrats/Gnomeo & Juliet #Rugrats/All Grown Up #Rugrats/Zookeeper #Rugrats/Ted (2012) #Rugrats/The Lorax (2012) #Rugrats/Brave #Rugrats/Wreck-It Ralph #Rugrats/Rise of the Guardians (2012) #Rugrats/The Croods #Rugrats/Turbo (2013) #Rugrats/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Rugrats/Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) #Rugrats/RoboCop (2014) #Rugrats/Malcolm in the Middle #Rugrats/Mr.Men #Rugrats/Escape From Planet Earth #Rugrats/Batman #Rugrats/Ed, Edd and Eddy #Rugrats/The Riddlers #Rugrats/Tots Tv #Rugrats/Everybody Loves Raymond #Rugrats/Scrubs #Rugrats/Friends #Rugrats/Casper #Rugrats/Regular Show #Rugrats/The Amazing World of Gumball #Rugrats/Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Rugrats/The LEGO Movie #Rugrats/Rocko's Modern Life #Rugrats/Mr. Meaty #Rugrats/The Mighty B! #Rugrats/Uncle Grandpa #Rugrats/Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Rugrats/Muppets From Space #Rugrats/Ni Hao Kai-Lan #Rugrats/Peter Rabbit #Rugrats/Good Luck Charlie #Rugrats/Free Birds (2013) #Rugrats/Fullmetal Alchemist #Rugrats/Gokusen #Rugrats/The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) # Rugrats/Bambi 2 #Rugrats/Tiny Toon Adventures #Rugrats/Turbo (2013) #Rugrats/The Croods #Rugrats/Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Rugrats/Barnyard (2006) #Rugrats/Sleeping Beauty #Rugrats/Hercules #Rugrats/Beauty and the Beast #Rugrats/Pocahontas #Rugrats/Oliver and Company #Rugrats/The Aristocats #Rugrats/Tarzan #Rugrats/The Black Cauldron #Rugrats/The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Rugrats/Aladdin #Rugrats/Handy Manny #Rugrats/The Fairly OddParents #Rugrats/The LEGO Movie #Rugrats/Planes #Rugrats/The Angry Beavers #Rugrats/Caillou #Rugrats/Chalk Zone #Rugrats/My Life as a Teenage Robot #Rugrats/CatDog #Rugrats/Rocket Power #Rugrats/Dexter's Laboratory #Rugrats/Kipper the Dog #Rugrats/Beavis and Butt-Head #Rugrats/Snorks #Rugrats/Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013 Game) #Rugrats/Pocoyo #Rugrats/Song of the South #Rugrats/Joshua Jones #Rugrats/Peter Rabbit #Rugrats/Captain Underpants #Rugrats/Recess #Rugrats/Doug #Rugrats/Rescue Heroes #Rugrats/Ren and Stimpy #Rugrats/Tweenies #Rugrats/Parappa the Rapper (Please add it today!) #Rugrats/Steven Universe (Please add it today!) #Rugrats/Grease #Rugrats/Fish Hooks #Rugrats/The Wiggles #Rugrats/Timothy goes to school #Rugrats/oswald #Rugrats/Arthur #Rugrats/Wild Kratts #Rugrats/Shining Time Station #Rugrats/Chuggington #Rugrats/Skarloey # Rugrats/Back at the Barnyard # Rugrats/Timmy the Tooth # Rugrats/Sid the Science Kid # Rugarts/South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (Please add it today!) # Rugrats/Breadwinners (Please add it today!) # Rugrats/Evil Con Carne # Rugrats/Camp Lazlo # Rugrats/Time Squad # Rugrats/Robot Chicken # Rugrats/Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # Rugrats/The Wild Thornberrys # Rugrats/As Told By Ginger # Rugrats/Courage the Cowardly Dog # Rugrats/Squirrel Boy * *